Collaborative sharing of documents is typically provided by a network-based file sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the files. Generally, documents are created and edited by a specific type of native application, such as a word processor or spreadsheet application. Many such applications provide support for tracking changes to the content made by individual users as well as comments or other forms of annotation. The annotations can include associating changes or comments with a user account of a user making the annotations, and providing an indication of the user account in relation to the changes when presenting the content. The indication of the user account can attribute the changes or comments to a user, which facilitates collaboration among users. However, attribution may result in users being more reluctant to provide comments, candid opinions, or honest feedback on the file sharing system. As files are shared with large crowds of networked users, users also risk losing control of their audience, and therefore also may feel reluctant to provide comments, candid opinions, or honest feedback on the file sharing system.